


Utter Denial

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Series: X is for... [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three “couples” avoid each other at a pub on New Year’s Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utter Denial

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas Day, so have a New Year's Eve fic. Naturally.

It was New Year’s Eve, the most depressing day of the year, according to Ianto Jones. Other people celebrated it with cheer and hope, wanting the new year to be better than the one before it, living in ignorance. He, however, knew the dangers of living in a city that sat on a Rift in space and time, and could only count down to his inevitably early and definitely early death as a Torchwood agent. Suzie’s recent resurrection and death (re-death?) had made him aware that he could never escape Torchwood, even if he wanted to.

There was also the fact that it would be a new year without Lisa, the girl he had loved. There had once been a time, not so long ago, when he had believed that he would spend the rest of his life with her. That they would never spend a single Christmas or a single New Year’s Eve apart. Oh, how that had changed.

Torchwood had saved him in many ways. When he’d first started working for One in London, it had given him a future when his prospects hadn’t been so bright. By coming back to Cardiff to work for Three, he’d found meaning again, able to contribute to saving the world as part of a team. But it had also cursed him: he’d lost all his friends and colleagues in a horrific battle that never should have happened between two alien races, the girl he’d loved more than anything had been killed, and his own life expectancy had been decreased to a pathetically low number. So he didn’t want to have anything to do with Torchwood tonight.

Naturally, it didn’t work out that way.

Jack called him just after ten with the news that there was a weevil running around in his neighbourhood. He met the man outside his flat five minutes later, feeling undressed. He wore a casual checkered shirt and jeans instead of his everyday armour of a suit, but it helped that Jack wasn’t wearing his usual attire either, having exchanged his RAF greatcoat for a leather jacket that suggested he had plans for the night that didn’t involve weevil-hunting.

The two of them subdued the weevil in record speed, and had a quick fumble against the SUV when they returned to the vehicle, unable to resist. The sight of Captain Jack Harkness in a black leather jacket made Ianto’s knees tremble (not that he would ever risk inflating the man’s ego by admitting it) and he suspected that his arse in those not-so scruffy jeans were an equal turn on for Jack.

Somewhat exhausted after the fast capture of the alien and the quick shag that followed, Ianto was glad for Jack’s arms holding him up. Once they both got their breaths back, he was more than surprised when Jack asked if he wanted to go to a pub. Because they didn’t _do_ that - at work they were boss and employee, and after hours they sometimes shagged. They weren’t friends, they didn’t go out together, and they rarely had conversations that weren’t related to Torchwood. Still, it was New Year’s Eve, and the offer was there. _What the hell,_ he thought, and accepted the invitation.

“Sure, why not,” he replied. After all, it would beat drinking by himself in his empty flat.

* * *

They got through their first round of drinks - beer for Ianto, water for Jack - just bearing the stuffy, overcrowded atmosphere. It was too loud for them to bother talking, which suited Ianto just fine. Despite not wanting to get drunk at home by himself, he hadn’t been searching for company, and didn’t feel like doing anything other than getting so pissed he didn’t have to reflect on the past year’s traumas. He seemed to be succeeding so far.

Jack went to the gents, leaving Ianto to sit at the bar on his own, staring at the bottom of his glass. He saw a dark-haired woman and her chunky companion make their way to the bartender and order drinks. Ianto’s head swivelled towards them when he heard Gwen’s voice asking for two lagers. Not wishing to be seen, he turned away from Gwen and what must be her boyfriend, and pretended to be busy studying the way his glass reflected the light. It would have worked, had Jack not returned at that precise moment.

“Hey,” said the captain in that loud yet petulant way of his, “I was expecting another drink to be waiting for me when I got back.”

Gwen must have recognised the distinct American accent, for her head turned so fast she should have got whiplash. “No,” she mouthed in Jack’s direction, clearly not wanting her two worlds - Torchwood and normality - to meet. “Let’s go and sit over here,” she suggested to her boyfriend, taking his hand and leading him across the room. Looking back at Jack, she shot him and Ianto a warning glance that said _Don’t you dare act like you know me._

Ianto turned to Jack and said, raising one amused eyebrow, “Let’s pretend we don’t know she’s here.”

Jack smirked. “We don’t know her; she doesn’t know us. Perfect. We could be secret agents.”

“We are secret agents,” Ianto reminded his boss.

“Oh yeah. Must’ve slipped my mind. I blame those skinny jeans you’re wearing.”

Twenty minutes later, it was Ianto who needed the loo. As he pushed open the door to the gents,  a young man came the other way, stopped, and hissed, “What are you doing here?”

Ianto tilted his head. “I could ask you the same question.”

“We don’t know each other,” Owen stated.

“Deal.” They didn’t shake hands.

They went their separate ways, Ianto to the loo and Owen back to the bar. Ianto couldn’t help wondering what the odds were of four-fifths of Torchwood Three going to the same pub on New Year’s Eve. He also couldn’t help noticing that they were all avoiding each other, with the exception of him and Jack. Funny how they weren’t friendly outside of work. Some team they were.

He returned to his place at the bar beside Jack, and ordered another beer after seeing that it was a quarter to midnight. The volume inside the pub suddenly increased, so they sat shoulder to shoulder, downing their glasses in silence. Ianto sensed that Jack was about to say something when the countdown to the new year began and the sounds of cheering and singing and clinking glasses ensued.

“Happy New Year, sir,” he said, turning to face his drinking partner.

Jack smiled, although Ianto observed that for a split second it didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Happy New Year, Ianto.”

Ianto’s gaze was drawn to an awkward couple giving each other a quick peck on the lips, and almost spilt his drink. Jack turned to see what he was looked at, and grinned. Perhaps sensing that they were being watched, Tosh and Owen glanced in their direction and both matched Ianto’s surprised and embarrassed expression. Tosh blushed, and looked away. Making what looked like a hurried farewell to Owen, she grabbed her coat and walked out.

Owen glared at Ianto and Jack and headed over. “Just to be clear,” he said, getting right in their faces, “this never happened. It’s bad enough that Gwen’s here, without you two as well.”

“Of course,” replied Jack. “This never happened.”

“What never happened?” asked Ianto, playing along. It seemed that he was better at denial than his companion.

“You’re cramping my style,” Owen hissed. “I can’t pull anyone when I know you’re watching.”

Jack shrugged, not at all apologetic. “You _were_ here with Tosh.”

“No I wasn’t,” argued Owen. “She doesn’t count, anyway.”

Ianto rolled his eyes; although he’d had a large quantity of beer that night, he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to put up with a squabbling Jack and Owen. He stood up from his stool. “Guess that’s my cue to leave,” he announced. “See you in the morning,” he told Jack.

“Bright and early,” his boss reminded. “The end of the world doesn’t wait just because you have a hangover or it’s a holiday.”

“Thanks, sir. It’s not like I’ve worked for Torchwood for three years or anything,” he replied. “Night, Owen.”

“Wait,” said Jack, grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving. “I didn’t get a New Year’s kiss.”

Ianto raised one eyebrow. “You can kiss me if you kiss Owen too. Otherwise he might think you’re showing favouritism.”

Jack grinned, while Owen snorted. The captain reached over to plant one on the Welshman, but Ianto escaped before that could happen. No way was he letting Jack kiss him in front of Owen - or Gwen, because she could easily glance their way at the wrong moment - or anyone.

“Good night, Jack,” he said, his tone final.

Smiling to himself, Ianto walked out of the pub and took a taxi home. Despite his being seen out in public with Jack, neither Gwen, Tosh, or Owen had suspected that he was sleeping with their boss, and the the team had managed to avoid each other well enough.

It had been a successful evening, he decided as he unlocked his door. He could only hope that next New Year’s Eve would be less full of denial. Then again, he thought, reflecting on the current mess that they’d all made of interpersonal relationships at Torchwood, maybe not.

 


End file.
